


The Stalker

by LeniLoud



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Stalking, Suspense, Underage Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniLoud/pseuds/LeniLoud
Summary: Lincoln has begun using social networking site's, especially Discord. While he's enjoying himself, it seem's he's attracted some attention from an admirer.





	1. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is my first writen work. Forgive me if this weird or has grammar mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker and this is my first attempt. This story was enspired by DNAofUSA's Make it wit chu and a couple of other works.

It was a bright Sunday morning with sun shining over the Loud house. Warm sun ray‘s shined through Lincoln‘s room window. The boy opened his eyes and smiled while stretching in his warm bed.  
“It is going to be a great day” Said Lincoln while smiling as he got up from his bed and walked to the drawer.  
He put on his favourite orange shirt, blue pants and socks all the while humming a happy tune. Lincoln looked up to his laptop on the drawer and saw that he had put it in sleep mode “Huh, must‘ve left it on” Said, Lincoln.  
He got his computer running and saw that Discord was still on, while Lincoln was not a fan of social media he actually liked Discord. He could chat with people all over the world and he liked how he now had a new method of keeping in touch with Clyde. Lincoln looked up and saw he was last chatting with a user named „Mara“.  
He had meet Mara in one of the servers he was on, he could not remember witch but Lincoln had thought that it was not important. The last message read; Sleep well little Prince¡  
Lincoln was a bit uneasy but ultimately thought that as long as he didin‘t share his personal information or would refuse to meet Mara in person he would be safe.  
“Kids breakfast!”  
Lincoln could hear his mother’s scream coming from the kitchen and quickly rushed out of his room to downstairs for breakfast. Lincoln, being a nice boy that he was, did not want to keep his mother waiting.  
Lincoln made it to the kitchen first and sat down in the middle. Rita had made waffles with syrup for breakfast, Lincoln’s favourite breakfast. As he was pouring syrup onto his waffles his sisters slowly began comming into the kitchen. First it was Leni “Morning Mom, morning Lincoln” Said Leni smiling. Then Lynn rushed into the kitchen and quickly sat down next to Lincoln. After, Lynn ; Lucy shambled in with the twins, Luna and Lisa, and finally Lori with Luan. When they all sat down and began eating breakfast, exchanging jokes Rita came in holding Lily and behind her Lynn Sr.  
“Morning kids!” Said both loud parents.  
“Morning!” Shouted everyone in unison.  
Breakfast as usual was uneventful for Lincoln, well other than Lynn trying to play punchies with him, after Lincoln was done eating he made his way up to his room and fired up his laptop agian. There he saw a DM from Clyde that read: Morning Linc¡ You still up for meeting in the part right now?  
Lincoln typed back: Heck yeah¡ Let me get my chess board and then we can meet up in the park¡  
Clyde: Ok, I‘ll be leaving for park soon don‘t take too long buddy.  
Lincoln: I‘ll be there.  
As Lincoln was about to leave he saw a message from Mara agian that read: Morning sunshine!

Lincoln responded: Morning  
Mara: How was your sleep? Had any good dreams?. While Lincoln wanted to chat with Mara he‘d rather head out to the park Lincoln responded: Look I can‘t chat right now. Meybe later?  
Mara: Why don‘t you want to chat right now? Aren‘t we friends?  
Lincoln typed back: Yes we are, it‘s just that I have places to be right now  
Mara: So I‘m not important to you then?¡  
Lincoln‘s eyes frowned while typing: Ok ok what do you want to talk about?  
Mara: Your morning silly  
Lincoln: Ok...  
Lincoln spended nearly 10 minutes chatting with Mara. He kinda enjoyed it but wanted to get to the park as soon as possible. Lincoln talked about his how well his sleep went, breakfast and how Lynn jr wanted to go to soccer practice with him witch Lincoln hated.  
Mara: Your sister Lynn sounds like a total douche.  
Lincoln: ROFL yeah!

As Lincoln typed he noticed that he should‘ve been at the park by then and and he decided to quickly finish this conversation off and so he typed out; I have to go to the park to meet my friend, I‘ll chat with you later.  
After this Lincoln quickly disconnected from Discord put his shoes on took his chess board and left his room only to bump into Leni.  
“Linky¡¡ Will you help me with modeling? I got this totes adorable shirt¡”  
“Later” Lincoln answered “I have to go to the park and meet with Clyde but I‘ll help you ok?”  
Leni frowned and looked to the floor “Ok, but promise me you‘ll help¡”  
“ I promise” Lincoln answered.  
As Lincoln was already moving down stairs he heard a scream “LIINCOLN!!”  
“Oh no¡ Lynn¡”  
Lincoln as soon as hearing Lynn scream knew she was set on making him be the goalie for her soccer practice so he quickly rushed to the door and then outside.  
“Damn it Lincoln¡” He heard Lynn scream as he was in the front yard.  
After making some distance he made his way towards the park where he planned to meet Clyde. Despite his minor annoyance with Mara, Lincoln did like chatting with her. He hoped that Mara was a girl that he could meybe meet but for now he was walking in stride and whistling while making his way to the park.


	2. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln has begun using social networking site's, especially Discord. While he's enjoying himself, it seem's he's attracted some attention from an admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope this will attract new readers. This one took a bit longer to make but I hope this show's my dedication to the fic.  
> Anyway enjoy!

Lincoln stood in front of the park with sun shining and birds singing. Lincoln smiled as he began walking towards the meeting point.  
“This is going to be a fun day!” Though Lincoln.  
He was set to meet Clyde in a quiet, secluded, location within the park. As Lincoln walked along the gravel pathway he came across a row of benches, there were a five benches. As he walked down the row he saw two people sitting in the row. The first bench was taken by a woman with an orange skirt, black jacket and curly hair and a pair of sunglasses on her eyes. While Lincoln couldn’t make out what direction her eyes were looking due to the sunglasses, he assumed, she was reading “People” magazine, though why she read the magazine with sunglasses on confused Lincoln. He shrugged it off and as he walked passed her hapilly  
Lincoln thought she looked very pretty as he walked passed her. Meanwhile the last bench of the row had an old lady sitting on hit straight white hair, fuzzy sweater, long skirt. As she sat there she was reading the newspaper. For some reason the old woman reminded Lincoln of Mrs. Johnson. Lincoln finally found out the spot: big oak tree surrounded by bushes with a clearing in the middle. Lincoln put down his backpack next and laid back. Lincoln looks up to the sky while smiling. As he looks in the sky and sees a few clouds as the sun is shining, a gentle breeze blew throughout the leaves.  
"What a beautiful day!", Lincoln said quietly, "I hope the rest of the week will be like this.". He was slowly closing his eyes as the ambient of the park slowly calmed him down. He then heard the leave and branches rustle as a call came out from them.

“Lincoln?” Called out Clyde.  
“Here Clyde!” Called back Lincoln as he quickly got back up.  
“Dude this is a really nice spot, How did you find it?”  
“I always find a place to hide from my sisters when the heats on, if you know what I mean”  
“I guess I do” Remarked Clyde.  
“Let’s get this started then” Lincoln said and he reached for his backpack and pulled out the chess board.  
“I’ll make you into a pro!” Said Lincoln proudly. As he laid the board down and began arrange the pieces of the board.  
“I bet you will, but wait, how many matches will we play?”  
“Well we can play for two hours tops before I’m needed back home”  
“So… Let’s play then!”  
“Let’s”

And so Lincoln and Clyde played chess as time went on. As expected Clyde is not much of a challenge to Lincoln who’s naturally good at chess but the pair are smiling as they keep playing. Sunny noon on a Sunday, what’s the worst that can happen? As Lincoln was playing the game he felt an unnerving feeling a slight bump in the stomach. Almost as being watched. Lincolns bump in the stomach must have registered on his face because once Clyde looked at him, he immediately asked,  
“Are you okay, Lincoln?” asked Clyde not hiding his concern .  
“I don’t know Clyde. Do you ever feel like we are being watched?” asked Lincoln.  
As if a signal bush branches quickly rustled and the boy’s turned around to see a silouette quickly run away. Both Lincoln and Clyde quickly got back up and ran to the other side of the bushes away from the shaded alcove, but nobody was there. Almost as if the eavesdropper teleported out of here. Both boys looked around, confused after a minute of looking around Lincoln said –  
“Weird, look Clyde, I have to go home soon so let’s call it a day and Split up”  
“Sure Lincoln it was fun, I’ll chat with ya latter on discord”  
“Well then catch ya latter Clyde¡” Lincoln said as he waved back to Clyde.

Lincoln quickly ducked back into the alcove picked up the pieces and putted them in a little box and along with the chessboard put both of them in his backpack. With all said and done Lincoln but the backpack on and walked straight for the park exit. At noon the park becomes more active then in the morning as now he saw children playing, people jogging, a young couple sitting on one of the benches cuddling each other. Lincoln wanted to hurry home back for lunch so he picked up the pace as he left the park.  
It was not too long before Lincoln came back home. Due to his frantic pace he worked up a bit of sweat and hunger. As soon he was walked in the house he made his way for the kitchen. On his way he saw Lola and Lana fight for the remote –  
“The beauty pegant show is on now!”  
“Yuck! I ain’t watching the girly stuff! They’re showing a rerun of ‘The attack of swamp people!’”  
Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked passed the twins to the kitchen where he saw mama Loud in front of the kitchen sink.  
“Hi sweety! I made some hotdogs for lunch and left some for you they are on the table” Rita wiped her hands on the towel and put it on the counter as she walked passed Lincoln she rubbed his head.  
“I’ll need your help latter Lincoln come find me in the living room once you have free time”  
“Okay mom”

Lincoln quickly ate the two hotdogs, still warm and pleasant. As Lincoln was eating Leni walked in and quickly noticed him.  
“Linky! You’re back! Look can you help with modeling? You promised.”  
Lincoln swallowed the last piece of the hotdog and said.  
“Okay Leni, let’s go”  
“Eeek! This is so nice Linky!” Leni said as she grabbed him by the wrist and with him in tow moved to her and Lori’s room. Lincoln then what seemed like forever acting as a model for Leni as she made him try out an assortment of shirts, pants, socks and even a dress.  
“This is getting on my nerves” Groaned Lincoln under breath, quietly enough that Leni couldin’t register it.  
“What’s going on here?” Both Leni and Lincoln turned their heads to the doorway and saw Lori. She was frowning and had her arms crossed. She walked into the room and looked at Lincoln.  
“What are you doing in my room twerp?”  
“Linky is helping me by modeling for me” Said Leni in a snippy tone.  
“I thought I said it like a million times, NO ONE IS ALLOWED WITHOUTH MY PERMISSION!” Lori shouted loudly.  
“This is my room too! And I say; Lincoln can stay”  
“You and I will need to talk about this” Said Lori as she grabbed Lincoln by the arm and threw him out of the room.  
“Lori!” Shouted Leni as the door slammed in his face.  
“Okay then” Shrugged Lincoln as he heard an argument behind the door. Lincoln did not want to get involved like he did last time.

Lincoln was about to walk to his room as he remembered that mom wanted his help with something. He turned away from his room’s door and went back down stairs. This time he saw Lucy and Lynn fight for the remote this time. But Lincoln ignored it as he went to the dinning room where he saw mama Loud sit by the table with her notebook.  
“Hey mom”  
“Hi honey¡ Can you help me with this? I’m writing the adventure story about my beloved son¡”  
“Sure mom, I’ll help” Said Lincoln with enthusiasm in this voice and sat down next to his mother.  
“This is where I am now…” 

Lincoln spend an hour and so decided to help his Mom write the chapter. Lincoln always loved spending time with his mother. Especially since she’s always busy and they never had enough time for them self’s. After that Lincoln spent another hour or so with Lucy as Lynn took the remote from her and he helped Lucy to write her poems. It wasn't until dinner time when Lincoln had time for herself. While it was basic and bland, the spaghetti and meatballs were enjoyable. Finally around 8 PM He came back to his room, took his laptop laid down on the bed and logged into discord. He saw a message from Mara and immediately clicked on it… And what he read send a shock through his spine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than I expected in my opinion.Due to my lack of experiance I try not to make chapters to long. This one was proof read by Ulysses X so special thanks to him.  
> Once agian pleave leave kudos and comments if you liked it and Chapter 3 will be realised in a couple of weeks or so.


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln has begun using social networking site's, especially Discord. While he's enjoying himself, it seem's he's attracted some attention from an admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 3.

Lincoln looked upon his messages from Mara with his mouth covered and shock on his face. Atleast a little over a dozen messages from her, each more erratic than the rest. As he looked on the messages he felt a weird drop in his stomach and it started to hurt, as if someone from the inside was poking him with a needle. He started to read the messages.

Mara: Lincoln, are you there?  
I saw you in the park, with the black nerdy kid.  
Why were you with him?  
Why were you in the park?  
You never told me you play chess.  
I bet you’re a good player, but why do you hang out with losers, when you can hang out with me.  
Lincoln, you there, or are you hanging out with your sisters again?  
You and I can have much more fun.  
Lincoln, I’m trying to watch out for you. You understand don’t you?  
What are your plans for tomorrow? School huh?   
Do you want to play a game?  
Why are you ignoring me?

Reading that alone made Lincoln pale, he slowly looked around his room but fixated on the door and the window. Lincoln exhaled, rubbed his face with his palms and looked at the messages, confused and scared.  
Lincoln sat, staring at the screen, for what fells like an hour. He decided that he’ll sleep on it and talk with Clyde about this. He turned off his laptop, got up, took off his pants and shirt and slowly shambled to his bed. Lincoln still felt the heaviness in his stomach and though – 

“This will be a long night” groaned Lincoln.

Lincoln was not wrong in his earlier assumption, he really couldn’t sleep, he turned and tossed, held Bun bun close, but it helped little. He tough about going down stairs and looking for a sleeping pill to help him out but he worried that he’d wake up his parents and cause trouble. After a couple of minutes Lincoln thought differently and got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew that Rita kept a medicine box in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. He walked into the kitchen and made his way to the cabinet Lincoln opened the doors and looked for the box with the help with his phones flashlight. He found the medicine box hidden behind dishwasher liquid and other empty boxes. He quickly opened the box and found some “Eszopiclone” he remembered the pills from when Luna had insomnia and needed help falling asleep. He took a glass and filled it with water using the sink and took the pill. Once done he walked back to his room and once inside he laid down in his bed. Lincoln looked at his phone and saw it was 01:53 AM.  
He groaned and closed his eyes and fell asleep easily enough with the help of the drug.

He woke up it looked like the sun had started to slowly rise over the night sky with orange and yellow colors slowly taking over the dark blackness. Lincoln picked up his phone and saw that it was 6:07 AM he winced rubbed his face with his palms and let out a sigh. He knew he wasn’t going to fall back to sleep so he decided to get up and get first dibs on the shower and breakfast. He slowly got up from his bed and felt a breezing cold, leaving the warm bed in the morning is always annoying and sometimes Lincoln had wished he could lie in bed all day, undisturbed. He quickly walked to his drawer took a towel and a bath robe from it and walked all the way to the bathroom. He was slightly happy knowing that he was first in the shower today and the long lines would always lead to an argument with one or more of his sisters and waiting on girls to finish using bathrooms in an annoying thing to deal with, especially in the morning. He grabbed his toothbrush from the cabinet, squeezed some toothpaste on it and began brushing his teeth. He quickly brushed them and spat the toothpaste out, and as soon as he was done with teeth he took his underpants off and turned on the shower. 

Lincoln stood in the shower and warm water washed over him, he smiled and felt relaxed but it also woke him up and got him into a mod. He squeezed some shower gel on his hair and scrubbed his body with it and began washing his hair and body. Little over five minutes have passed and Lincoln decided he was clean enough he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and proceed to wipe himself off with a towel. He then got his underwear on put on his bathrobe on and walked straight back to his room. It looked as if his sisters were still sleeping so Lincoln was happy in knowing that he had a head start. Once in his room he got dressed, his favorite orange shirt, blue jeans and regular white socks. Before leaving his room Lincoln looked at his laptop that sat atop his drawer, he still remembered the messages from Mara, but he took a breath in and walked to the kitchen.   
Lincoln never took things he encountered on the net seriously, in fact he himself had engaged in an online activity know as, for the lack of a better word, shitposting. But these messages from Mara, along the fact that yesterday he and Clyde wore eavesdropper on were a cause for concern. Lincoln decided that he would try to not let his sisters or family involved in this or tell them about it, Lincoln has had many experiences with his sisters trying to help him go wrong and would try not to concern them with his issues.

Lincoln made it to the kitchen and he immediately took a look at the clock it was 06:27 AM. Lincoln grabs a box of Zombie bran cereal and poured it in his bowl and then he went to the fridge and picked up a carton of milk witch he poured into his bowl with cereal. He took a spoon form the drawer and began eating his cereal once seated. It didn’t take long for him to finish his breakfast once done with cereal he grabbed a banana and yogurt and quickly ate em. Once done He cleaned his bowl and went back to his room. The clock showed 06:38 AM. Lincoln smirked and felt proud on how quickly he can deal with the morning routine, he had to, after all living in a house with 10 sisters makes you nimble. Lincoln made his way to the upper floor and saw Lori heading to the bathroom. She immediately looked at him with a neutral expression .

“Morning twerp, listen, I’ll be driving you to school today along with others if you want a ride, don’t take too long and be in the car at exactly 7:30. Got it?”  
“Got it Lori, don’t worry about me, I’ll be ready”  
“Good, also, I’m amazed to see you up and early” Smiled Lori, “I guess I won’t have trouble with you making to the car this morning”

She walked in the bathroom with a stride, and Lincoln made his way to the room. He once again booted up his laptop and turned on Discord and looked at Mara’s DM’s again. He screenshotted them with his phone’s camera and took a moment to think about this. Was this a joke? Was this a troll? Was this for real? He sat there for a couple of minutes as he heard his sisters slowly scuffle out of their rooms and wake up from their sleep. Lincoln decided he will talk this out with Clyde before taking action and with that he closed his laptop and stepped out of his room. He saw Leni, Lucy and Lola wait for the bathroom.

“Morning Linky” Said Leni gingerly  
“Hey Lincoln” Said Lola  
“Morning brother” Said Lucy  
“Morning ladies, you’re up early today”  
“Lori woke me up”  
“I just wanted to get the shower early”  
“I’m a light sleeper” All the girls answered almost in unison at the same time.  
“Well I’m off down stairs now, but look just so you know, Lori said be in the vanzilla at exactly 7:30 if you want a ride to school. Just don’t keep her waiting, you know how she is”  
The three girls nodded their heads in unison and Lincoln made his way to the living room. Lincoln turned on the TV and just watched some morning cartoons all the while everyone was awake and buzzing about the house. 

“Honey have you seen my blue tie?”  
“No darling, check the closet maybe”

“I got a great new act lined up it will be my finest hour Lynn!”  
“If you say so Luan”

“Bobby said he might take me out this Friday, ohmygosh¡ Can you believe it?”  
“Sure dude, I got plans for myself this Friday”

Lincoln overheard the conversations but they would blend in and become murmurs due to the overlap. He then checked the clock again and it was 07:21. He decided to get to the van in the garage and went up to pick up his backpack and books. Thankfully he had the forethought to do the homework on Saturday and prepare his backpack so it would be easy for him in Monday morning. He picked up the bag and made his way to the vanzilla. He already saw Lori siting in it, waiting. He quickly took the seat at the front.

“You’re here first” Said Lori.  
“I am”  
Lori turned to face Lincoln with an apologetic expression “Look, Lincoln, sorry about yesterday, I ruined you and Leni’s little thing and now she’s miffed at me, how bout I make it up to you by buying one of your… Comics you love so much?”   
Lincoln looked at her with surprise “Really?”   
“Mhm” Nodded Lori.  
“When?”  
“Today, after school we can go to the mall with me, you and Leni. What do you say?”   
“I’d love to!” Replied Lincoln.

Once the conversation was finished the Loud sisters rushed into the van one by one, with the exception of Lisa and Lily of course. And once everyone was onboard they drove down to their schools. The drive was uneventful save for Lola and Lana having an argument but they always argue. They first arrived at Lincolns School and He along with Lucy, Lynn, Lola and Lana stepped out of the car. 

“Have a good day twerps” said Lori as she drove away.  
“Well, another week of same old school” Said Lincoln   
“Yes” answered the Goth in a cold manner.   
As the gang began walking to their class Lynn grabbed Lincoln by the shoulder “Lincoln I need someone to help me practice for a game, think you’d be able to help me out?”  
“Lincoln I’d like more help with my poetry” Added the goth, plainly.  
“Look not today, how about tomorrow?”  
“Deal!” the jock and the goth responded quickly in unison.

By the time the little conversation was done Lincoln was at his 5th Grade class. His teacher Ms. Johnson was not here yet and most of the students wore already here. He didn’t see Clyde anywhere and wondered of he’d be running late. Lincoln sat down near the window and by the time the bell rang Clyde was in class and sat next to Lincoln.  
“Psst, Clyde, I need to talk to you, meet me at lunch okay?”  
“Sure, but what’s it about?”  
“I’ll tell you later”  
Mrs. Johnson came in the class room and did not waste any time in starting the lesson “All right class, open up your math textbooks at page 108 and let’s start with solving simple problems…” 

It was around 11:30 and it was lunch break. Lincoln was glad to be out of the cramped and damp classroom. He made his way to lunchroom. He bought himself a corndog, sandwich and some orange juice. Once he had his lunch he made his way to an empty table and while eating waited for Clyde to show up. It didn’t take long for Clyde to show up in the lunchroom and once he did he immediately bolted to Lincoln and sat down. He had brought his own lunch, a sandwich, pasta and some soy milk. As they wore eating Lincoln passed Clyde his phone where he had Discord turned on to show messages from Mara.

“What’s this Lincoln?” asked Clyde in a confused.  
“See for yourself Clyde”  
Once Clyde finished reading he turned to Lincoln with a confused look “Dude is this for real or a troll?”  
“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking you”  
“Wait a minute you think this could have something to do with the eavesdropper yesterday? Dude no way…”  
“Yes way, otherwise it’s oddly coincidental, I mean you saw the person?”  
“Well, in truth, we did not, we only saw a shadowy figure, but you’re right, I’m reading the messages now and they don’t look good”  
“I’ve thought about it Clyde if this is a troll then they are putting an extremely large amount of effort into something so trivial”  
“Maybe its Ronnie Anne trying to tease you again, you know how she’s like, a pain in the butt”  
“I doubt it, Ronnie wouldn’t know I was with you at the park, and besides, she hates discord, so I doubt she’d be the one to do it.  
By this time the boy’s had finished their lunches and were making their way to put the trays by the cleaning window and then they made their way out of the lunchroom back to the class “So you doubt it’s Ronnie?”  
“Look Clyde, can you help me to look for whoever sent me these messages?”  
“Sure, but how will you find the culprit? It must be half of Royal Woods you’re talking about”  
“I’ll spend more time in the open, exposing myself and maybe we will be able to pin point who it is”  
By then the school bell rang and the last period before 3 o’clock began and both boy’s made it to their classrooms in time for history.

It was about 03:30 PM it was clam outside, with a gentle gust of wind blowing in the air it was still sunny but cooler than yesterday. Lincoln was making his way down to his home all by himself due to Clyde having a doctor’s appointment so he had to wait for Howard and Herald to come pick him up. Before splitting up both boys agreed to a plan to catch the culprit, Lincoln would spend more time with outside in the public to hopefully catch the culprit rand handed or to narrow down the search. This did mean however that Lincoln would need to spend more time with his sisters and would have less time for himself, it also meant that his sisters might catch on to or pick up on this and question him and the situation. But Lincoln was genuinely intrigued and wanted to know: who was this person, for all he knew it could be a pedophile or just one of the kids at school playing a prank.   
By the time Lincoln had done thinking about it he was near his home. As he was passing through houses the wind picked up again ever so slightly and it was pleasant it made Lincoln well cool and alive. Lincoln hadn’t checked up on the forecast of this week’s weather but he was sure it would stay the same. And after a few steps Lincoln was finally in front of his yard. Lincoln walked up to the front door and inserted his key’s into the lock to unlock the door, once inside he took off his shoes and made his way to the converted linen closet that was his room. Once there he put his backpack down and laid down on his bed to relax and gather his thoughts. As he laid, he slowly drifted to sleep. But before he could start to dream he was woken up by a knock on his door.  
“Hey Lincoln, it me Lori, c’mon let’s go to the mall” said Lori in a soft and friendly tone.  
“Okay”  
As soon as Lincoln answered he opened his drawer and dough under his close to find his allowance money. “50$ would be enough for a nice outing?” thought Lincoln. He had concerns for a while but took all his money anyway.  
Lori then opened the door “Lincoln we don’t have much time, Leni’s waiting for us in the car”  
“Ok I got the money, who else is coming?”  
“No one else, it’s just the three of us Link”  
“Oh cool” Lincoln answered, as they made their way down stairs to the front door. Lincoln put on his white sneakers and made it outside to where he saw the Vanzilla parked.  
“Oh by the way, did you tell mom where’re we going?”  
“Yes I did and she said okay, she’ll be back later today she needs to work overtime this whole week”  
“Yikes, poor mom”  
Lincoln got in the middle of the van and quickly greeted Leni “Hey Leni¡”  
“Linky!” shouted the happy fashionista “Ready for our day out?”  
“Of course” as Lincoln said it Lori was already in the van and began driving to the mall.  
During the drive the trio exchanged in jokes and what are their plans in the mall. They all agreed they’d go to the comic store, then the department store to check on latest fashionable clothes, the gift shop and finally the food court to finish the trip off. Lincoln was exited despite his distaste for department stores and gift shops, Lincoln was still exited for his day out and this might help find the eavesdropper. Before long they arrived at the mall and Lori parked the car near the main entrance.  
“We’re here, ready for a fun outing?”  
“Totes!”  
“Totally”

The trio exited the car and made their way to the mall and made their way to the comic store first as per discussion. Leni kept Lincoln close and they went hand in hand as Lori looked at them both, she found them cute. Before long they made to the comic book shop. Lincoln spent about a dozen minutes browsing comics until he found the original “Ace Savvy: And the amazon menace¡”. Lincoln bought it for 10$. He wanted to buy an Ace Savvy figure but figured he’d buy Lori and Leni a lunch for taking him out. After he had his comic they went to the department store. Once they wore there the fashionista began picking out clothes not only for herself but Lincoln too. She began with picking out sundresses, sweaters, jeans and formal dresses but they only had enough money for one thing so she picked out a nice blue formal dress but most of all she wanted to buy Lincoln a pair of black men slacks and fancy white shirt, she ended up settling with buying Lincoln and orange hoodie. Once that was settled they made their way to a cosmetic gift shop where Lori had bought herself some perfume and bought cologne for Bobby.   
“Thank god Lori doesn’t spend too much time in the cosmetic shop” murmured under breath. They soon made their way to the food court.  
“So where we are eating” asked Lori.  
“Why not some pizza, I’m buying, after all you brought me here to make up for yesterday Lori”  
“I like the idea of eating pizza, how bout’ you Leni?”  
“I, like, totes want some pizza!” Announced the fashionista.  
They made their way to the Pizza hut where they made the best pizzas and sat down in the nice spot overlooking the whole court and they immediately ordered a family sized pizza with soda drinks.  
As they waited Lori began to ask looked at Lincoln with a relaxed expression whilst smiling “So Lincoln, do you keep in touch with Ronnie Anne?”  
“Not really, it’s been tough since she moved to the city” sheepishly answered Lincoln.  
“I, like, never liked that meanie Ronnie Anne, she punched Lincoln when she kissed him, remember?”  
“But it turned out that Ronnie liked Lincoln in the end huh?” Lori said in a sassy tone.  
“I still never liked her…” said Leni in a weary tone.  
As Lori and Leni were discussing Ronnie Anne Lincoln was scanning the restaurant for anything or anyone who looked like out of place. The first person he noticed was Stella a dark haired, dark skinned girl from his class. As he was looking at his she noticed him and made eye contact, she smiled and made a little wave showing that she noticed, Lincoln responded similarly. The other person he noticed was a shy dark haired girl who also looked at Lincoln but once she noticed that he was looking at her she shyly turned away to face another direction. And lastly he noticed a girl with a cookie hair clip and brown hair. Like Stella she too noticed him and made eye contact but there was no acknowledgemnt between the two as she simply looked at him. Lincoln figured that this was a coincidence and a long shoot but time will tell if his suspicion is correct.   
“Lincoln, don’t you think you are too good for miss raggedy anne?” asked Leni in an annoyed tone.  
“What?”  
“Lori and I are discussing whether you and her make a fine couple, I say you deserve better”  
“But they are like literally the cutest thing when together, you can’t deny that”  
“Uh… guys?”   
“No, I know about a dozen girls Lincoln would look even cuter” Replied Leni in a snippy tone ignoring Lincoln.  
“Now hold on, Lincolns the creative Romeo type to Ronnie’s tomboy”  
“Could you please stop already?” Lincoln said louder as he drew the attention of his two eldest sisters “Look can we please end this and focus on having a nice outing?”  
“I’m, like, sorry Linky”  
“Yeah, it’s just that…”   
Before Lori could finish the sentence the waitress brought the family sized pizza.   
“This is totes awesome!”   
“Oh yeah now we can eat some nice pizza!”   
“Dig in!”  
As the trio began eating a nice warm pizza it seemed like their troubles had withered away and made back the warm family spirit they shared when they first made it to the mall. Lincoln felt bliss full and smiled as he ate pizza with the eldest sisters whom both were sweet in their own way.

The pizza was finished rather quickly witch saddened the trio, but they decided to wander around the mall for a bit and once Lincoln payed the bill they left. They wondered around the clothes shops, a toy store and in near the cinema, once again the fashionista holding Lincoln by one hand and holding her bag with the formal dress in the other. Once Lori checked the time she realized they need to be home and so they made it back to the vanzilla. Listening to music, and chatting, the trio made it back to their home safely.   
By the time they were home dinner was done but they had excused themselves from it saying they just ate witch sparked the ire of both Rita and the younger sisters. Once they made it to the upper floor the trio parted their ways.  
“Thanks for the pizza Linky” Lori said in an endearing tone.  
“Yeah, like, I had fun, I hope you like the hoodie I bought you” Leni chirped happily.  
“Yeah and thank you for spending the day out with me”

Lincoln made his way to his room and hanged the hoodie on a coat hook and then looked at his backpack and quickly deduced that he has not done his homework. He hastily pulled his textbooks and notebooks out and began working on the boring stuff like math’s and history. Math was the hardest and he had little patience for it he figured he could just solve a few problems and copy the rest of Clyde meanwhile history was easier, Lincoln kind of liked history and geography, they were easy and only demanded a little bit of attention, something Lincoln could give easily. The history lesson was on the Roman Republic or specifically the late roman republic and early empire. It was an interesting topic, thought Lincoln as he was reading and making notes. After he finished he read up the geography assignment witch was quick since it was about North America and he had known some of the stuff already so this was a case of simply skimming through the text. And finally English, it wasn’t too hard all he had to do was read the text and answer the questions, the text proved difficult and long and so were the questions. After what felt like an hour Lincoln had finished his English assignment. He stood up from the ground, stretched and looked at the clock. It was already 9 PM. 

Exhausted and with a back ache from laying on the ground whilst on his belly the white haired boy exhaled a large breath he was holding in and then yawned. He picked up his laptop, botted it up and clicked on Discord again to check if his suspicion was correct…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out longer then I expected and I was a little skeptical about writing a long chapter due to my lack of experience. But I personally liked how it turned out and I hope my effort is worth it. Once agian expect another chapter to be out soonish, hopefully.


	4. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one took a bit longer. Procrastination and lazyness got the better of me also had some IRL stuff. I promise the next chapter wont take so long to make.

Lincoln once again sat in front of his laptop in the darkness trying to process what his eyes were seeing. It seems that his suspicion was correct, but he had doubts of weather this was a troll or not. He looked at the new messages from Mara and he had an argument inside his head. Was this for real or a troll? There was simply too much information and description in her messages to make it seem like a troll, unless this was a cooperative effort, or a prank from Luan. And the more he had put thoughts into it the more it seemed like an elaborate prank. But Lincoln also had intuition… and something was really off. There were fewer messages than before but they came of as more alarming and the white haired boy read them slowly trying to make sense off it all.

Mara: Hello, Lincoln. I saw you with your sisters at the mall today; while I can forgive that seeing as they are your sisters I still noticed how you were making contact with other girls.  
Why are you doing that Lincoln?  
I saw that orange hoodie your sister picked out. It was cute, I guess.  
How was your pizza?  
Did you enjoy your outing in the mall?

Lincoln simply sat thinking, tapping the head of his temple with his index finger, thinking what to do. Lincoln had an instinctive feeling to reply but he feared that it would “feed the troll” as it was said many times in internet chat boards and discord channels. Lincoln still wanted to reply either to simply tell them to stop or maybe get some information out. After a couple of minutes of thinking Lincoln decided to try and respond in hopes of deescalating, but he would need to think this through, either reassure or maybe try and appease the situation. Lincoln sat around again to think this through. But he had difficulty trying to find a way out, hell he wasn’t sure if this was real or a troll, still, the white haired boy decided to poke the thing and see where it leads.

“Uh why it appears you are stalking me?” Lincoln typed it out and now waited for a response. Two minutes later he had a response.

“Stalking you? Linc I’m a friend” responded Mara it what seemed like tone deaf response.  
“You seem to know where I’m going and who I’m hanging out, can you like stop?”  
“I don’t see what I’m doing is wrong, what’s more you are surrounded by skanks and cheap whores”  
“Don’t call me friends and sisters that¡”  
“Okay, I won’t but you’ll see soon enough what I mean ;)”  
“Who are you even?!”  
“I already told you, a friend, but you and I will meet soon enough already”  
“No I don’t want to meet you, keep your distance” 

Lincoln then quickly disconnected from Discord and turned off his laptop. The white haired boy lay on his bed and began to ponder the short chat. Was this a troll? It sounds like it Lincoln thought in his head. He would tell Clyde what he’d done and saw and will discuss their actions later. Lincoln still thought it would be best to not tell his sisters, mostly because he thought they would not believe him and their meddling would make it worse. Lincoln simply wanted to sleep on this and think about it much later, maybe at school with Clyde. He lay in bed while drifting off to sleep, cautiously waiting for the next day.

Lincoln woke up and turned and tossed until he could look outside the window. The sky was painted orange as the sun was slowly rising. It seemed like Lincoln once again woke up early and while he felt a bit tired after the yesterday’s outing he decided to simply get up now since it was inevitable one way or the other. As Lincoln once again walked towards the bathroom he tired guessing what the time was and assumed it was around 6 AM. He walked into the bathroom and with a lock clicking in the place he began brushing his teeth, peed and took a shower. As he was getting out of the shower he already heard Lori’s voice as she was chatting with someone. He quickly put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom right into Lori.

“Ow¡ Lincoln watch were you’re going!”  
“Sorry Lori it’s just that I’ve had a lot on my mind as of late.”  
“Really, what is it about?”  
Lincoln felt uneasy and simply decided to lie “About school you know, it’s always with school Lori.”  
“Is someone bullying you again?”  
“No¡ No… no one is it’s about class and the like.”  
“Oh, well look Lincoln I’ll drive you all to school again, be in the vanzila before 7:35 okay?”  
“Got it sis.”  
Behind Lori stood Lynn and she wasted no time reminding Lincoln his promise “Heya Link! Remember the promise? I need a goalie to practice on.”  
“Yeah, yeah I remember Lynn after school okay?”  
“I’ll be waiting”, said Lynn as she suggestively started rising and lowering her eyebrows.

Lincoln made his way to the kitchen and wasted no time grabbing milk, cereal, as well as an apple and a banana for breakfast. He quickly munched down the cereal and ate the fruit, a small but nutrition for the early day. Once he washed the bowl he made his way back to the room where he was considering spending the rest of his time before leaving. On his way back he saw that the line for the bathroom had only gotten longer with Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Luna in line. Luna saw Lincoln and quickly turned to the white haired boy  
“Hey dude how was your sleep?”  
“Okay I guess” Lincoln looked behind her towards the bathroom door “Who’s in the bathroom?”  
“Leni”  
“That’ll take a while”  
“I know” said Luna as she rolled her eyes  
“Well I’m going to my room if anyone need’s me I’ll be there”  
“Okay dude”

Lincoln closed the door and booted up his laptop again and quickly logged on. He decided to check Discord to see if Mara had responded to his last message, she had, and the white haired boy felt a bit uneasy now as he clicked on her icon. The message read – Soon we will meet my white haired angel.

The white haired boy nearly jumped in the place from the shock “This is got to be a troll”  
“No way is this real”  
“No… way…” 

He felt a drop in his stomach a similar one he felt yesterday, a bomb being dropped in his intestines was a feeling he hated and feared. He felt as if his bowels were getting watery and loose and it was, simply put, the worst thing to feel especially before school. He began panicking as he was afraid he would have an accident. Lincoln checked outside his room to see the line to the bathroom and much to his charging the line only moved slightly. Lincoln began walking in circles in his room while clenching his stomach all pain and lose bowels overwriting his thoughts about Mara and her message. After nearly 15 minutes he saw that the line was now gone as each loud sibling tried to finish up their business faster and faster. The white haired boy rushed his way to the bathroom and quickly locked himself in it as he sat on the toilet letting all the watery by products evacuate. Once he left the bathroom he made his way to his room and took his backpack and checked the clock it was 7:30 and the boy wasted no time getting to the van as it was parked in the drive way. He made it to the van and Lori was there again sitting and waiting for others and once Lincoln made it to the van other siblings began pouring in. Once everyone was on board they drove out towards to the school. 

Once the van pulled over in front the Royal Woods Elementary School the younger siblings from Lynn to Lola and Lana exited the van as it drove away and all the loud siblings separated to find their homerooms and classes to attend. Tuesday was a relatively easy day for Lincoln, easy lessons and he’ll probably be home earlier to enjoy himself before Lynn and Lucy could pull him into their escapades, something Lincoln did not enjoy but was obligated to do as a brother. He made arrived at Mrs. Johnson’s class room and sat down in his desk near the next to the window and a couple of minutes later Clyde came in the room and sat down to the desk in front of Lincoln. Once seated and with his textbook out he turned to Lincoln

“Morning Linc, so you… you don’t look to good” Clyde said in a worried tone.  
“I’ll tell you later but I will say this, this Mara character is one hell of a troll”  
“What do you mean?”

Before Lincoln could respond Mrs. Johnson walked in the class and began doing a head count. Once it was finished and everyone seated they began their History lesson. Once lessons began and the daily routine set in Lincoln began forgetting his fears and started to feel much better as the day went on if anything the day seemed to be progressing quickly, maybe even a little too quickly for comfort, but Lincoln couldn’t complain as it meant that he could be home sooner and quicker. It was finally the last period before students can go home and Lincoln stood near his locker as he waited for Clyde.

“Hey Lincoln” said Clyde as he stopped next to Lincoln.  
Lincoln took his phone out and logged on to Discord and passed the phone to Clyde “Read”  
Clyde read the messages and he responded “Jesus Linc this is bad, really bad”  
“I know right!?”  
“We need to do something”  
“I’m starting to doubt that this is a troll but we need to be sure, it could be Chandler trying to troll me”  
“Are you sure Lincoln? These messages seem genuine”  
“Ah sweet innocent Clyde, on the internet it’s easy to pretend to be female and attempt to fool someone”  
“I don’t know these messages, they just seem, real”  
“Look, we will try to lure it out, tomorrow okay?”  
“So you got a plan?”  
“Yes I do”

As soon as Lincoln was prepared to discuss his plan the bell rang calling all students back to class. The boy’s picked up their text books and ran back to Mrs. Johnson’s homeroom for home economics class. The class, just like the rest of the day flew by, and Lincoln was now walking back home from school enjoying the peace and tranquility of the day. Unlike Sunday and Monday today was a today was a bit windy, the wind picking up and blowing stronger, it was relatively warm with only a bit of clouding but it was nice and pleasant all the rest. Lincoln walked until he finally saw his house, the white haired boy sighed and quickly walked up the front porch and unlocked the door. Inside he was greeted by Charles who had a leash in his mouth. The white dog wiggled his tail and jumped at Lincoln clearly happy at seeing the boy.

“Whoa boy you want to go on a walk? Okay we can go for a walk” said Lincoln as he petted and rubbed the white dog.

Charles was very happy and he continued to wiggle his tail and jump around Lincoln. He fallowed Lincoln as he made his way up to his room and threw his backpack on his bed.

“C’mon let’s go for walkies” said the boy as he put the collar and leash on the happy Charles. Lincoln also looked at the cabinet near the door and took some doggie treats and a plastic bag, just in case.

Charles continued to wiggle and waggle from the happiness and once the leash was on the dog they made their way down stairs and outside. Lincoln locked the house door and with Charles in tow they walked to the nearby park. And on their way to the park Lincoln was constantly on a lookout, looking from one place to the next he was determined to try and catch the troll. Charles on the other hand walked slowly and constantly turning, sniffing and looking around, the white haired boy was worried that they might run into a cat which would ultimately cause Charles to give chase, given how Charles had a tendency to chase Cliff. But Lincoln never had problems with the families’ beloved dog and the boy felt happy that he took the dog for a walk. Soon they were in front of the same park Lincoln had played chess with Clyde and the couple made their way down the gravel path to the quieter side of the park. It was afternoon, sun’s shining rays were broken up by the occasional cloud hovering over the sun, there were sounds of children playing and the boy saw a pair of old people playing chess at the table under the oak tree. Charles quickly ran towards a bush and Lincoln followed, he knew what would happen and the boy pulled out a little plastic bag with toilet paper from his pocket. Lincoln had already began looking around for a trashcan and found one near a bench a couple of feet away, Lincoln let out a sigh of relief knowing he won’t have to carry the poop around. He then looked down to see how Charles was doing and much to Lincoln’s surprise the dog was done with the dirty business and the boy uses the toilet paper to scoop up the poop and put it in the bag, Lincoln was wincing the whole time as the smell was as toxic as Lisa’s chemical experiments. The white haired boy petted the dog and both walked to the trashcan where the poop was disposed. The couple continued to make their way down the park but the peaceful walk was broken up with barks from Charles.  
“He got whiff of a cat!” thought Lincoln. Charles tried to break away and run after the gray feline he saw. While Charles was not a big dog he still had quite a bit of strength to him nonetheless.  
Eventually Charles broke away and gave chase Lincoln quickly gave chase “Charles¡ Down boy¡ Down¡”. Lincoln blindly went after the dog until he ran and hit someone, knocking him and the person to the ground.

“Ow”  
“Damn it ow!” said the womanly voice with a valley girl accent.  
Lincoln looked up and saw the same woman that he saw last Sunday. Black jacket, yellow dress, short black hair that curled up at the tips and a pair of sunglasses that now lay on the ground. She was rubbing her head, probably from the impact.  
“Are you okay?” said Lincoln as he got up and approached her.  
“I’m fine I’m fine” said the woman not hiding her valley girl accent.  
“Let me help you” the boy extended his arm and the woman looked up, grabbed his arm and Lincoln helped her up “There we go”  
“Like, thanks” the young woman turned around and grabbed her sunglasses from the ground, exposing her curvy bottom and upper legs.  
“Are you okay? I’m very sorry for hitting you, you see I was…”  
“Shhh, I’m fine, I’m fine” She slowly turned around and put her sunglasses on her head “You look cute what’s your name?”  
“Lincoln, my name is Lincoln”  
“Belle” said the woman as she reached with her hand and ruffled the boy’s hair “I know it’s an accident, run along now.”  
“Yes ma’am” 

Lincoln ran off after Charles as Belle stood and looked on. It wasn’t hard to try and track down Charles, in fact Lincolns little friend came back to him carrying a stick. Once Charles stood next to Lincoln he dropped the stick and started panting and wiggle his tail “Good, but you did bad with running away and leaving me, very bad!”  
The dog whined and looked away from Lincoln. Lincoln rolled his eyes and pulled out a doggie treat “C’mon don’t be sad here’s a treat and let’s go home”  
Charles munched down the treat and both started to make their way back to the Loud house. On his way back Lincoln heard the bushes rustle and saw a shadowy runoff. If the boy did not have a dog to walk he would’ve ran after the figure but it looked like the figure disappeared quickly. Lincoln grinned slightly and looked away as he walked out of the park and back to his home. 

It wasn’t long before the couple made their way back home as both made it to the porch and the front door as it was unlocked and once inside Lincoln took the leash off the good Charles.  
“Aw you were a good boy Charles” said Lincoln as he fed another treat to the dog. Charles continued to wiggle is tail in happiness and licked the boy’s hands and face. 

“Glad to see you and Charles bonding sweetie” said the sweet motherly voice “But you and Charles were always close weren’t you?”  
“Yes ma” said the white haired boy as he turned around to face his mother “I took him for a quick walk, he was mostly well behaved accept he got whiff of a gray cat and started chasing it down, bumped into a nice lady”  
“Was she mad?”  
“No, if anything she seemed understanding”  
“That’s great to hear sweetie but Lynn is waiting for you in the backyard, said something about you helping her with soccer practice”  
Lincoln released a sigh “Okay mom I’ll be there in a bit”

Lincoln wasted no time in making way to the backyard. There he saw the jock kicking the soccer ball to the wall and back; she was frowning, Lincoln quickly felt sorry and his little brother instincts were kicking in hard, he ran to her and this got her attention.

“Lincoln!” said the jock in a happy tone “you’re here, finally” her tone got dull at the end.  
“Hey Lynn, sorry I’m late, I was taking Charles out for a walk, he can be a hand full sometimes you know”  
“You and Charles are close, funny considering that Lana is the one who cried to keep him around”  
“Well he is a boy like me heh”  
“I guess… Think fast¡” the Jock quickly threw a ball aimed at Lincoln’s stomach  
“Ow! What for!?”  
“For keeping me waiting goalie, heh, two for flinching” as she threw two weak punches into the boy’s arm “C’mon let’s get this show on the road”  
The next two grueling hours were spent being Lynn’s goalie. It was a thankless job if there ever was one as Lynn was relentless and often overcharged her shots. Lincoln was not a bad goalie, if anything he started improving near the end when he got Lynn’s patterns down, this agitated the jock but Lincoln held firm in fact Lynn was secretly proud of Lincoln’s new skill in being a goalie and started to wonder if she could make a good soccer player out of him yet. Finally after two hours both of the players got tired out and needed rest, Lincoln started to make his way to the door

“Lynn I’m tired, can we call it quits for the day?”  
“Yeah, you did great Linc, real great”

Lincoln came to the kitchen, grabbed a cup and used the sink to fill it with cold water and then he drank it all down in one go. Refreshed but still tired he walked up to his room only to be stopped by Lucy

“You forgot me Linc”  
“I’m a bit tired Lucy maybe later?”  
“You promised now”  
Lincoln turned around and saw the pale goth looking at him, her arms crossed above her stomach, she looked quite sweet and Lincoln’s brotherly instincts kicked in “Okay let’s go…”  
The goth made a small smile “You will enjoy this, trust me, it will also help you relax after dealing with Lynn” and she grabbed the white haired boy by the arm and took him to her room.

It felt like hours. Lincoln spent his time helping Lucy with her poetry, it was dark and at times even edgy and the edginess made Lincoln uneasy. Still the white haired boy loved spending time with the little goth as she was often forgotten and ignored due to her nature, Lincoln always felt that he and Lucy shared a unique bond with each other in the chaotic household. Most of the time was spent Lucy reading her stuff and then asking Lincoln what he thought and the boy giving his opinion and advice. The white haired boy did not consider himself a writer or a poet but he tried his best to help his little goth sister. On her part Lucy liked being with her older brother as she always considered Lincoln to have a tortured artists soul that needs to be brought out and she was also forever thankful for him lying about the hair clog up incident. It was close to dinner time and Lincoln had a spark of creativity.  
I want to see  
And to meet you  
With stepping on the thin ice.  
“Huh a haiku” said Lucy with slight surprise in her tone “a love haiku no less”  
“Yeah, is it a problem?”  
“No, Linc I…”

“Kids¡¡ Dinner¡¡” came a loud noise from the dining room the loud matriarch calling her children to dinner. 

Both Lincoln and Lucy got up and quietly walked to the dining room. Once there the family was already taking seats and the pair sat close to each other. Tonight was cheesesteak, something that’s not often made in the house as Rita stuck to more simplistic recipes. The dinner went the same as always, without a hunch. Lori had asked if she could spend the Friday with Bobby and Lynn announced that she will have a game on Friday and that they are planning to celebrate it at a party but are yet to decide while Lisa stated that this Friday she will be making a presentation and it will likely have to stay overnight at the conference center. Lincoln was happy about the news as it meant more time for himself but he also wondered, in the back of his mind about the troll. Lincoln figured that one of the older sisters will stick around and maybe he could invite Clyde to spend the evening together.

After dinner Lincoln took a shower and went back to his room to finish up his homework also checking up on discord. Thankfully there wasn’t much homework to do in English, math and history. Math he could always copy from others while English and history were not difficult and he could finish it up easily enough. He quickly lay down on the floor and began doing English and reading up history, before long he was finished.

“Easy,” thought Lincoln, “I’m lucky we don’t get more homework otherwise I’d need more time ugh…”

Lincoln booted up his laptop and once again logged on to Discord. He remembered that one of his discord friends had a birthday coming up and he wanted to give her an early praise for her birthday. He clicked on the user “Galatea” and sent her a message.

“Dear Galatea, even though it’s early, I still want to send you my well wishes for your upcoming birthday! I hope you have a big old cake and have a wonderful time!”

Lincoln pressed enter and sent the message. But the thing he cared about was Mara and he saw a few messages from her again. Lincoln knew what to expect and wasted no time clicking on her DM’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite nice and in spite of my procrastination it worked out well. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Liliana Mumy who had her birthday last tuesday. Also another dedication goes out to a friend Gala who will have her birthday soon!
> 
> I'd like to thank Smoky American on doing proof reading for this one. Much obliged.


	5. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, here is chapter 5.

Lincoln knew what to expect. He had hoped that his message got through but there was no hope given his encounter in the park. He clicked on her profile and checked out her messages. There were a couple short ones and they we pretty much what the white haired boy had expected.

Mara: No, we need to meet and we will.  
I saw you today. I loved your dog. And that lady touched you… It made me angry.  
Lincoln…

Lincoln scratched the back of his head as he thought about this “There’s nothing to think about, but I don’t get it. Why me?”  
He wanted to convince himself it was a troll and not real but there was real passion in the messages. It seemed real and he was sure that this was real. At this point he began thinking of a plan, he remembered his mall outing with Lori and Leni and had three prime suspects. He was going to see if he could get something out of it tomorrow and then on Thursday. He thought about explaining his plan to Clyde now but he was offline. A thought had crossed Lincolns mind to try and negotiate with Mara but given her messages he was sure that it would lead to nowhere. He wondered what was the point in arguing with someone who looked and sounded like a troll? Lincoln shut down his laptop and walked to his bed. He was slightly happy with spending time with Lucy and Lynn, more with Lucy than Lynn but he liked it all nonetheless. He lay down in his bed and soon fell asleep. 

He was alone. Surrounded by the darkness and soon familiar shapes started to appear. What was this? Then what looked like his room appeared from smoke and darkness. He looked around and called out.

“Lori! Leni! Luna! Luan! Lynn! Lucy! Lola! Lana! Lisa! Lily!”  
Nothing…  
Soon he realized he was in his bed and he couldn’t move. Suddenly a door opens and a tall dark feminine figure appeared. It was all black with only dark red eyes visible. The figure moved to Lincoln and quickly jumped on top of him and sat down. She laid on him for a while until a pair of hands appeared from the darkness and grabbed his neck and then what looked like an head move towards him. Once the thing’s head was close to him it began to choke Lincoln…

Lincoln woke up and quickly began to look around. It was still dark and his clock showed 4:21 AM. It was still dark outside and Lincoln felt weird. He touched his neck as he felt the choke that woke him up. Lincoln deduced it was all a dream and he once again tried to go back to sleep but it was harder since it was still dark and he saw familiar contours that were in his dream. It took a while but eventually he fell of sleep, ever weary of the thing that strangled him in his dream. As he lay in bed he wondered what the thing in the dream was and why it had feminine contours.  
He woke up again and it was 6:37 AM. He slowly got up and walked to the drawer and took out socks, pants and a shirt and then wasted no time in putting them on. He walked out of his room straight for the kitchen and exchanged “Hello’s” with Lori and Luan. Once down stairs he once again got milk and cereal but the box felt weirdly light once he looked into it he saw that it was empty. The white haired boy searched all the cabins and even the fridge but found no cereal. He decided to settle for fruit and yogurt. He had three bananas and four apples as well as a small box of yogurt with peaches. It was not as filling as cereal but it will have to do. He knew he could get some macaroni and cheese at school today and they made the best mac and cheese. Lincoln was making his way to his room until he saw an angry Lola storm by. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he quickly asked.

“Morning Lola, what’s wrong?”   
“No one wants to come to my tea party this afternoon! No one!” she shouted angrily  
“Why?”   
“Everyone’s either busy or has homework to attend to” her tone becoming laced with genuine sadness  
“I can attend your tea party Lola”  
“Really?” she looked up with glittering eyes  
“Totally”  
“Great I’ll get everything ready then, this afternoon around 4 o’clock, you better not be late”  
“Don’t worry Lola I’ll spend time with you”

With that said and done Lola skipped away with a wide happy grin while Lincoln moved up the stairs back to his room to pick up his backpack and be ready for the trip to the school. Lori had mentioned that today she won’t be driving and that everyone will need to go out to school on their own. It wasn’t a problem since Lincoln did not mind walking; it also meant that he could think things through with his plan while quietly walking to his school. Lincoln even wanted to leave for school early since it would give him the time to walk more slowly and think everything more carefully without any problem. Once he made it to the top floor he saw Luan come out with a smile.

“Hey Link I got a new comedy routine lined up I was hoping you would like to help me test it?”   
“Sure why not, when?”   
“Oh probably in the evening, also before I forget Luna’s got some new tunes and she’d love someone to give her some feedback I’m pretty sure you have an ear for music, Link.”  
“Ok sure” Lincoln shrugged and walked into his room.

“Great, obligations to my sisters for the whole day, guess I’ll need to pull off the first phase of the plan at school” Lincoln murmured under breath.   
He picked up his backpack and walked down the stairs and put it near the main door. He turned and saw his mother watching the morning news and it talked about the weather. The only thing he could make out of the sound was that today was going to be cloudy and colder than yesterday. Rita turned around, saw her son and smiled.

“Sweetie it might get cold today so don’t forget to take your jacket.”  
“Okay mom.”  
As he walked into the living room Rita asked “Do you have plans for the weekend or Friday?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“I mean, I do have plans but I will stay at home to relax.”  
“Most of the girls have plans for this Friday and they will go out. I and your father will to it sound like you may need to spend time alone this Friday.”   
“It’s okay, mom. I can just invite Clyde over”  
”Invite him or not I may need to get a babysitter for the evening”  
“Mom…”  
“Not arguments sweetie, I want you to be safe, besides I will get a good friend of mine to watch over you for the evening”   
“I’m not a little child mom”  
“You are my little baby boy and I don’t want anything to happen to you, unless you can get Clyde or one of your older sisters to say I won’t invite my friend”   
“Fine”  
“Good sweetie, love you…”  
“Love you too, mom…” 

Rita got up from the sofa, approached Lincoln and planted a kiss on his forehead. Lincoln knew that arguing with his mom was pointless so he accepted it and hoped that Clyde could come to his house this Friday. Lincoln looked at the clock took his jacket, put the backpack on and left for school.  
The day was a bit colder than yesterday and the sky was over casted with clouds as they allowed only a minimal amount of sun light through to make it worse the wind was stronger and colder than yesterday. Lincoln was glad he had his jacked on. As he walked on the pavement he hoped he could meet up with Clyde and just as he was about to take out his phone he saw Clyde in front of him.

“Hey Clyde!” Lincoln shouted as he waved. His friend turned around and smiled.  
“Hey Lincoln. Let me guess, the van broke down.”  
“Nah, dad had to leave real early today.”  
“Oh. So how is that Mara person?”  
“She’s still stalking me, man! But I have a plan.”   
“You do?”  
“Yes. I narrowed it down to three possible, people and today we will investigate one of them.”  
“Cool, but how will we do that?”  
“Simple. I will try to get into her locker and see its contents.”  
“That may be harder than it sounds, Lincoln.”  
“I know. That’s why I’ll need your help.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey Clyde, do you have plans for Friday?”  
“It’s funny that you ask, Lincoln. My parents are going to take me on a road trip for the weekend and we are planning to leave on Friday afternoon.”  
“Oh” Lincoln frowned slightly as he heard the news.  
“What’s wrong, Lincoln?”  
“Oh, nothing…” 

The pair soon found themselves near the school and Lincoln quickly pulled out his phone to check the time: it was 7:28 AM. As the boys made their way to school Lincoln felt a drop in his abdomen and felt anxious; this plan was risky and he risked detention, something he could ill afford due to his obligations to Luna, Luan and Lola. As they made their way down the school hall he saw the raven haired girl from Monday and they made quick eye contact. She shyly smiled and then looked away. Lincoln had second thoughts about this; all of this, but he had to find out if this is an elaborate troll or something more sinister. Lincoln and Clyde made their way to Johnson’s class and quickly took their seats. It would be a while before but they could just chat about stuff and time would pass quickly.  
Lincoln began chatting up Clyde about where they were going to go for their road trip and Clyde did not go into details. His dads said it was going to be a surprise and he would see once they got there. Lincoln hid his disappointment as it meant he would need to spend this Friday alone with a babysitter; something that the white haired boy was not looking forward to. The bell rang as they were chatting, and classroom slowly filled with their classmates. Mrs. Johnson arrived in the classroom with a stack of papers and sheets in hand. Lincoln took a deep breath as he knew what waited for him.

The day was slow and painful. It started with a pop quiz and dragged to boring math and literature lessons, something Lincoln found boring and uninteresting. The day drew on and no matter how many times Lincoln looked at the classroom clock, time was standing still. Once the bell rang for lunch time, he wasted no time in making his way to the cafeteria. He planned on going through with his plan before final period and he found out where the girls locker was located. It was conveniently located near Clyde’s, and this made things a bit easier. Once he was in the cafeteria, he was quick to pick up a tray and get to the front of the line. Despite his predicament, all he had in mind was mac and cheese. The plate placed was in his tray, nice fumes entered his nostril and his mouth watered. Once he sat down, he didn’t wait for Clyde to begin eating. He enjoyed eating his mac and cheese so he ate it slowly and carefully to savor every bite. After a while Clyde showed up and made his way to Lincoln as fast as possible.

“Ok Buddy, what’s the plan?” said Clyde as he sat down and began rummaging in his paper bag.  
“She has a locker near yours, so before the start of the final period I’ll need you to distract her while I look through her locker as fast as possible.”  
“That doesn’t sounds like a good idea.”  
“I know but it was the best I could think of.”  
“Oh ok, hey Lincoln.”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you okay with me leaving for the weekend, you seemed… disappointed…”  
“Don’t worry Clyde, I mean it’s a surprise and I bet it will be a welcoming one” Lincoln said insincerely as this most likely meant a weekend with a babysitter.  
“Well I can’t wait for the weekend, I’m sure you’ll find something to do, I mean you have ten sisters Lincoln.”  
“I think they all have plans for the weekend. Lori is going to see Bobby, Leni is going to have a girls’ night out, Luna is going to the concert, Luan has a comedy show -- yes, a comedy show, and Lynn will spend the night over with Margot.”  
“Wow sounds like you’ll have the house to yourself for Friday what about the younger sisters?”  
Lincoln shrugged.  
“I don’t know”  
Lincoln stood up, picked up the tray and took it to the trash can, then walked back to the table. He took a can of soda, opened it and killed the can in one long hit. A burp escaped him and rumbled the earth, catching the attention of the black haired girl. She seemed to stifle a smile while looking away. 

“Sorry” Lincoln choked out.  
“Lynn’d be proud.” Clyde replied.  
“I’ll bet. So, you down?”  
“Okay. Last period?”  
“Yes.”  
“You can count on me, Linc.”  
“Good.”

Lincoln felt a bit relieved. Once Clyde finished his lunch they walked back to their homeroom and waited for the bell. The rest of the day’s lectures were slow and painful; time slowed down to extend their suffering. Geography bled into History. History dragged into Literature. Lincoln found it difficult to care about these new places; unable to connect to places he had never been to and may never visit. History was a better experience by comparison; with a lesson about the late Roman republic and early empire. Lincoln, having read about the subject earlier, was active in the lesson; answering questions and even earning praise from Ms. Johnson. It changed nothing. He still wanted to leave. After hours of mindless droning, the bell rang and he quickly made his way to Clyde’s locker to wait for him. Clyde was not long, opening his locker to put his books away. Lincoln noticed that the black haired shy girl was coming down the hall, quickly whispering to Clyde.  
“Here she comes”  
“What? I-I don’t think I’m ready.”  
“Just distract her, will ya?”  
“How?”  
“Just ask her something! Ask her to come over.”

Lincoln took a few steps back and hid in the gap between the lockers. Once the girl opened her locker Clyde made his move… 

“Excuse me, can you help me out?”  
“Huh?” the girl responded in a hesitant, quiet voice.  
“I need to ask a few questions, can you please come over, it’s about uh...math homework.”  
“Well, okay.”

She moved towards Clyde, leaving her locker wide open. Lincoln quickly used this opportunity to quickly and quietly get to her locker. There was nothing of interest in the locker; no decorations, textbooks neatly lined up. One thing caught his eye; an envelope with a heart sticker on it.   
To: Linc  
From: A secret admirer  
Lincoln snatched the envelope, whipping his head in all directions to check for witnesses before slinking back to his locker. Clyde, seeing his buddy leave, ended the conversation and thanked the girl. The white haired boy decided to put the envelope into his backpack. He walked back to class as nonchalantly as he could, with Clyde following soon after him.

“Did you get anything?”  
“An envelope.”  
“What’s in it?”  
“I’ll find out later and on my own, got it?”  
Clyde wanted to prod but decided against it and just nodded.

It was around 3 PM and the class was finished Lincoln found a secluded area of the school and began reading the contents of the envelope, it was addressed to him and he read through it quickly.

“I don’t know how you feel about me, but I find you cute, maybe we can go out some time now that the skank Ronnie Anne is gone. That’s right I knew about you two but all I ask is to give us a chance

With love, from Marie”

“That’s her name huh” Though Lincoln.  
A short love letter and message that was meant for him, he knew this had to be it and now comes the time to find out if this is all a prank. He quickly walked down the hall to the exit and clocked the girl walking to the direction of his home, maybe she lived in that direction, maybe not, but Lincoln was going to chat her up about this and see if he can find out anything or get a reaction. He quickly caught up to her.   
“Hey wait!”  
“Huh” the girl turned around and once she recognized the boy she blushed a bit.  
“Hey, my name is Lincoln and my friend Clyde told me you can help with math, mind if I ask you some questions and chat with you a bit?”  
The girl smiled slightly, her cheeks still slightly red, and responded, “Sure”.  
The pair started talking about math but after a while the conversation switched and Lincoln asked “How are you anyway?”  
“Oh I’m fine, you?”  
“I’m as fine as I can be, you know when you live with 10 sisters getting to the stage is hard.”  
“It must be though living with 10 siblings.”  
“Nah, you get used to it and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”  
“Well, at least you are never lonely; I have no siblings to speak of.”   
As they crossed the street Lincoln turned to her and said “Do you use discord?”  
“No, should I?”  
“Funny I thought you did.”  
“Why?”  
Lincoln pulled out the envelope with his name on it “I found this in your locker and on top I’ve been receiving, what I assume to be advances on discord to me.”  
The girl’s eyes raised and mouth opened in shock “You took the letter…”  
“I did, and I believe you are behind stalking me and sending me explicit messages on discord.”  
“Not true!”  
“Is this letter addressed to me?”  
“Yes!”  
“I don’t know if this is a troll or not but I want this to stop!”   
The girls eyes teared up and then her teeth grinned, she pushed him away, ripped the letter out of his hands and rand in the opposite direction. The emotion on her face made it look like she did like Lincoln and hearing an accusation like that thrown around broke her.

“Wait, I… I… Sorry…”  
But it was too late, she was gone and it looked like Lincoln had drove a knife in the chest and the worst part is that on Lincolns part the feeling was mutual, he felt her pain. He rubbed the small on the back of his head and felt a weight in his throat. Once he turned around and started walking he heard the bushes rustle, but he did not care as he slowly walked back home with a feeling of guilt. The white haired boy finally found himself in front of his home, walked up to the front door, inserted the key into the lock and turned the lock. He was finally home and once the door was closed he kicked his shoes away and walked up the stairs to his room where he threw his backpack on the ground and with that Lincoln collapsed ln his bed the feeling of guilt ever present. Lincoln was looking up out the window; it was still cloudy and dark. He felt sad and tired and his eyes were becoming heavy and he longed for some rest before others get home. What did he promise to do again? Attend Lola’s tea party, listen to Luan’s comedy and hear new Luna’s guitar tunes. Lincoln wanted to spend time with himself but his brotherly instincts overrode any attempt to squirm away from helping or spending time with his sisters. The white haired boy soon found himself snoozing away to sleep in his bed. 

But before he could drift away to sleep he was woken up by a knock on his door, “Lincoln” came a voice from the other side, “You there?”  
He got up and walked to the door, opened it, “I’m here.”  
It was Lola and she an unamused look on her face “There you are, I hope you have remembered the promise you made this morning.”  
“Ugh, yeah.”  
“Well, let’s go to my room.”  
Lincoln left his room and fallowed the little pageant queen to her room, “You will play Duke Lincoln visiting his high queen. So you better remember your manners!”   
“Certainly your highness.” Lincoln said whilst trying to imitate a posh accent.   
“Good start, duke.”   
They had arrived to the door that leads into the twin’s room and Lola just stood there as if waiting for someone to do something. Until it hit him that he needs to open the door for her, he quickly grabbed the knob, turned it and said in a posh accent “Proceed My lady”  
Lola smirked and walked in the room with a stride and Lincoln followed. Once inside He closed the door and she turned around, “Off to a great start, I hope you won’t screw it up as we go.”  
Lincoln gulped as he remembered the pageant queens temper “No, no, I’ll do my best, promise!”  
Lola made her way to the tea table where a few of her toys were already seated, “Well then join us Duke Lincoln.”  
“It would be my pleasure mistress.”  
A smile painted Lola’s face as she was clearly pleased with having some time with her brother, “Please sit.”

Once Lincoln sat down, the tea party begun and he knew full well he will need to endure it as best as possible. Lincoln still remembered how she looked in the morning, all sad and frowny, his brotherly instincts kicked in very quickly and his need to please even the most of bossiest of sisters was high. Tea time was going smoothly as time went on Lincoln started to enjoy himself which was strange seeing as he would normally dread such events, largely due to how girly they were and due to Lola’s anger, the he, himself was a victim of once. Still he cracked jokes and tried to not wear out his manners and she seemingly enjoyed his company. He assumed it was mostly due to the fact that he was a good listener when needed and she loved to talk people’s ears off, she was going on and on about pageants, dresses make up, tiaras, judges she thought that hated her and her rivals, she simply couldn’t stop talking. But Lincoln had no problem as he simply listened and nodded, that’s all he did during the tea party, listened and nodded. On her part Lola was glad to have stolen Lincoln away to spend some time with her, she knew he was a good listener and so would not waste time yapping away about her issues, after all, she did like spending time with him. 

As Lola was about to go into another rant she was stopped when there was a knock on her door. It was Luan and Lana. Luan stepped in and asked, “Can I borrow Linc for a few, he promised to help me with my comedy routine”  
“Ugh, fine!” Lola grumbled.  
“Hope Lola didn’t maim Linc too much” said Lana in a snide tone. Her words followed up with Lola throwing a pillow onto her.  
“What’s that supposed to mean!?”   
Lincoln quickly moved to Luan as he sensed a fight brewing, “Let’s get out of here Luan.”

Luan simply nodded as both of them left the room as the argument between the twins started to pick up. Lincoln exhaled and he fallowed the young comedian to her room.

“What’s wrong Linc, Lola squeezed all the energy out of you?”  
“Nah, it was just getting stuffy in there is all.”   
“Stuffy? so your nose been running more than you Linc?” she turned around and smiled at him.  
“No I mean… Never mind.”

They came to Luan and Lunas room and they quickly walked right it. Luna was there tuning her guitar on her bed and playing around with the strings. Lincoln followed Luan up to her stage she had set up before. Luan picked up some paper from her table stood up on the stage and was ready to start but Luna spoke up.

“Hey dudes what are you doing?”  
“Lincoln is going to hear my comedy routine!” replied Luan  
Luna stood up with a slight frown “He promised me that he’d listen to my tunes.”  
“He promised me to listen to my comedy routine first.”  
“Uh, guys?” Lincoln said out as he watched a new argument break out.  
The girls turned around to face him, “What!” both Luna and Luan said in unison.  
“I promised Luan to help her with hear her comedy routine out, Luna how bout you wait while we finish it up so then I could hear out your jams you have planned out?”  
“YEAH, Luna.”  
“I mean, it won’t take long won’t it Luan?” asked Lincoln  
“N…no, it won’t.”  
Luna looked on with suspicion for a while but ultimately responded, “Okay, just don’t take too long.”

And with that Luna walked out leaving the duo to their own devices. Lincoln look at Luan and she on him, she shrugged, walked back on the stage, stood up, cleared her throat and began. 

“If you could pick a super power, what would it be?  
To be invisible then no one would see my punchlines coming!” Luan smiled to Lincoln  
Lincoln winced and nodded “Heh, good one.”  
“Well I got way more, prepare for my comedy routine!”  
“Oh boy…”   
“What’s ‘tomato’ with you?  
‘Orange’ you glad I’m making these jokes.”  
“This will be a long one…” Lincoln murmured.

And so the next 30 minutes were him listening to Luan’s jokes. Thankfully not all jokes were bad in fact the later ones were much better than what she’d had started out, in his mind anyway.

Luan pulled out a whoopee cushion and squeezed it “I ‘gas’ I’m a blast from the past!”  
Lincoln chuckled, “Nice one.”  
“So?”  
“What?”  
“What did you think of my routine?”  
“The start was weak and made me wince, but it got better as it went on.”  
“I’m glad you liked it; guess I better improve the beginning.”  
“You really should.”  
Luna walked into the room “Well I think it’s time for Lincoln hear out my tunes dude.”  
“Sure I was done anyway, I’ll got get a snack” and with that Luan walked out of the room and Luna made her way to her guitar.  
“Do you have lyrics prepared?”  
“No Linc, it’s Sam’s job, she wants me to send something so she could write the lyrics for our Friday show”  
“So you are going out too?”  
“Yeah, don’t you have plans Lincoln?”  
“I did but Clyde’s going on a trip.”  
“You can come with us to the concert hall if you want.”  
It was a tempting offer, but Lincoln replied “No thanks, I’ll just get in the way.”  
“You won’t little dude, you’re my brother.”  
“No, besides you and Sam should have some time to your self’s anyway Luna.”  
Luna frowned slightly, “Fine then.”  
Lincoln sat on her bed next to her while smiling “Well, let’s listen to your jams.”  
Luna smiled and quickly jumped up “Alright, let’s do this!”

Luna stood up and plugged her guitar in the speaker and tuned it some more before taking the pick and letting it rip. First was an energetic tune, something out of an 80’s synth pop song that Lincoln enjoyed. Then followed a heavier, hard rock type of tune song before moving on an even heavier industrial rock sound than the boy thought as noise and nothing else. He noticed that Luna felt a looked down while playing these melodies on her guitar and that she wasn’t singing but the boy brushed it of as she said that Sam was going to compose the lyrics. The last melody took on a more melancholic feel of soft rock which Lincoln felt was out of character for Luna, at least when she wasn’t sad and then he quickly realized what was wrong. She was sad and it must’ve been related to Sam. Once Luna was finished she looked to Lincoln smiling.

“Well?”  
“Well, your tunes wore mostly okay, accept the third and last one.”  
“You thought so?”  
“Yeah, I like energetic stuff, it suits you perfectly, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah”, Luna looked away slightly before sitting down on the bed.  
“Luna, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong” she turned away from Lincoln  
“Luna…” Lincoln frowned and put on his puppy dog eyes whilst placed his hand on her shoulder.  
She turned around to face her brother straight into his eyes “Don’t guilt trip me.”  
“I just want to help.”  
She exhaled the air she was holding in and took a deep breath in “I had an argument with Sam.”  
“Must’ve been one hell of an argument.”  
“Yeah, it was pretty big.”  
“What was it about?”  
She put her hand on his shoulder “Look it’s not the best time, not right now” once she said then she looked deep in his eyes and Lincoln realized what she meant.  
“Oh, I… I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Have you spoken to her?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Well you should but don’t go to her empty handed.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like call her and play some of her tunes or make an ‘I’m sorry’ song or something.” Lincoln shrugged  
“Oh I see.”  
“Did you start the argument?”  
“Kind of.”  
“Then just apologize to her, hopefully she’ll understand.”  
Luna smiled “I hope so two.”  
“KIDS DINNER!” Rita Loud screamed from the living room  
“Well, guess we better go to dinner” shrugged Lincoln  
But before he could leave Luna put her arm on his shoulder again “Thanks lil bro, also you forgot to tell me which tune would be the best.” she smiled.  
“Oh, well the first and the second one in my opinion” and with that she let go of him and both made their way down to kitchen for dinner.

Once dinner was done Lincoln took a shower and brushed his teeth before coming back to his room. During dinner mom told him he and Lori will be going on the shopping trip tomorrow to get groceries and some stuff for himself during Friday. Rita still wanted to get a babysitter just in case so Lincoln could be safe, she talked about how there were a string of break in as of late and she wanted to be extra sure. Lincoln was not too happy about today but spending time with Lola, Luan and Luna put his mind of that shy raven haired girl he made cry. Once in his room he remembered her again and threw a shampoo bottle at the wall in frustration, he couldn’t even say sorry to her, he accused her of such anus acts than it must’ve been a heart break for her. Lincoln rubbed his hands through his head and began cursing in his head. He took his laptop and booted it up to look at his discord notifications. He saw the usual from Mara but ignored it for now as he saw a message from Gala. His first reaction was to click on her and see what it was.

“Howdy Lincoln and thanks, I’ll be sure to spend my time well, I promise!”

She was online and Lincoln decided to message her.

“Howdy Gala, how are you?”  
She took a while to respond, “I’m good Lincoln, and you?”  
“Not so good, I’m not in a good mental shape.”  
“Why don’t you talk it out with one of your sisters.”  
“I can’t you see…”

Lincoln took the next 10 minutes explaining his recent interactions with Mara, his sisters and how he’s being followed. He also detailed his interaction with the girl earlier today.

Gala responded in a matter-of-fact way “You should just block that Mara user and as for the girl, just apologize to her tomorrow”  
“You sure she would accept my apology?”  
“Why not, just make an effort and show her you are sorry.”  
“Oh, okay then.”  
“Look just talk to her and block that Mara character and don’t think about it, okay?”  
“Okay, good, well I have to go now, good luck!”  
“Good luck to you!”

Lincoln though about this for a while, pondering Galas words. Until he decided that he will look into Mara’s DM’s and see if she had responded to him and how but one thing is for certain he would block her nonetheless. As if it’s some kind of tradition, he clicked on Mara’s DM’s and expected the worst…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I felt that this might be the weakest and the most poorly written chapter thus far. I feel as if I did not spend enough time writing good dialouge. I hope to improve as I go. 
> 
> Special thanks to the user GregorioFalzar.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Peridaniel for helping me with this one. Please check out his fic "Mortality"


End file.
